Naruto a un faible pour Sasuke?
by Xx Katsunarusasu xX
Summary: Naruto croise Sasuke en pleine rue de Konoha qui lui envoie un regard hautain, ce qui le déplait... Il se bat avec Sasuke. Alors que Sasuke se jète sur Naruto avec un Chidori, Sakura hurle, ce qui le fait trébucher et tomber sur Naruto... Ma première fic!


Katsuki: Voici ma toute première fic sur le thème "SasuNaru"! Pour ceux qui débarquent, ça signifie que c'est une fan-fiction Yaoi sur Naruto et Sasuke. Donc, les homophobes passeront leur chemin sans même leur demander! Mais les fans de yaoi sont invités à la lire. Je m'étonne moi-même mais je pense que cette fic ne contiendra pas de passage explicites... En tout cas, c'est le but que je me suis fixé mais je pense pas tenir longtemps... Lâchez vos reviews! C'est ma tournée!

*****

**Naruto a un faible pour... Sasuke!? (SasuNaru?) Vol 1**

Stage 1: Et voici, de retour, Naruto Uzumaki!

Une journée ensoleilée à Konoha. Notre imprévisible ninja se balade dans les rues en flanant... Mais surtout en râlant...

Naruto: Kusooo... Y'a pas de missions aujourd'hui! J'ai besoin d'action, moi! Quitte à promener un chien, arracher toutes les mauvaises herbes d'un jardin... En essayant de pas les confondre avec les plantations, cette fois-ci... A retrouver un chat perdu, faire les courses pour les retraités et j'en passe! Je veux une mission! Je m'ennuie! Y'a rien à faire ici! Et Sakura-chan et Sasuke doivent en profiter! En fin de compte, de l'équipe, c'est moi qui prend mon travail de ninja à coeur, Tebayo!... Hein...?

Il s'arrêta en voyant Sasuke au carrefour plus loin. Il remarqua Naruto et, d'un geste brusque de la tête comme pour le provoquer, il s'en alla, tournant le dos à Naruto. Celui-ci serra le poing en se disant.

Naruto: Celui-là, alors... Pour une fois, je n'ai rien fait mais il me cherche quand même! C'est pas possible d'être aussi désagréable! Moi aussi, je peux me foutre de lui, Tebayo!

Il pointa du doigt Sasuke en hurlant.

Naruto: Saaaaasukeeeeeeeee!

Sasuke s'arrêta et se retourna vers Naruto, les mains dans les poches, ce qui énerva encore plus Naruto. Il continua.

Naruto: Prépare-toi!

Sasuke: Quoi? Tu comptes m'affronter en pleine rue? Tu es devenu remettra ça à une autre fois, quand tu auras acquis le niveau nécessaire pour me vaincre...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase mais il eut le temps d'esquiver le shuriken que Naruto n'hésita pas à lui envoyer à travers la foule. Quand le shuriken atterrit au sol, tout le monde se mit aux abris pour ne pas être victime des attaques du porteur de Kyuubi. Sasuke fronça lse sourcils et hurla à Naruto.

Sasuke: Si c'est ma présence qui te dérange, t'as qu'à me le dire!

Naruto: Je ne le dis pas! J'agis!"

Naruto fonça tout droit vers Sasuke qui l'esquiva au dernier moment en se penchant vers la gauche, évitant ainsi le coup de poing fulgurant de Naruto. Sasuke se mit à penser.

Sasuke: Il croyait peut-être m'avoir de front, comme ça?

Malheureusement, il fût pris au dépourvu car Naruto n'avait pas l'intention de le toucher de cette manière: Il pivota vers Sasuke qui avait perdu l'équilibre et lui envoya un coup de poing encore plus puissant que le premier qui n'était qu'une diversion. Cette fois-ci, Sasuke ne pût l'éviter et prit toute la fureur de son coéquipier en pleine face. Il décolla jusque dans un stand. Naruto soufflait, épuisé, tandis que Sasuke repoussait tous les articles qui lui étaient tombés dessus. Il regarda Naruto droit dans les yeux. Naruto commençait à regretter son geste en voyant que Sasuke venait d'activer son Sharingan. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa joue tandis qu'il avalait difficilement sa salive. Sasuke se releva rapidement pour préparer une attaque qui ferait regretter encore plus l'inconscience de Naruto. Celui-ci hurla avec un petit sourire crispé.

Naruto: Attends! Tu vas quand même pas m'attaquer en pleine rue?!

Sasuke: J'vais gêner, peut-être!? Tu l'as bien fait, toi!!

Naruto: Oui! Mais je n'ai pas utiliser de techniques de Ninjutsu, Tebayo!!!

Trop tard. Sasuke était bien trop remonté pour écouter Naruto. Il malaxa une quantité importante de chakra dans sa main gauche.

Sasuke: CHIDORI!!!

Il fonça droit sur Naruto qui restait figé par la peur. Mais au moment d'assainer son attaque, Sakura arriva à temps en criant de toutes ses forces.

Sakura: ARRÊTEEEEEZ!!!

Coupé en pleine action, Sasuke perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur Naruto. Ino arriva à son tour.

Ino: Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer?

Elle vit alors Sakura un peu plus loin dans la foule, immobile. Elle s'approcha d'elle.

Ino: Hé, Sakura! Il s'est passé quoi?

Sakura ne répondit pas. Ino n'y fit pas attention et regarda le paysage qui se trouvait devant elle: Les stands étaient saccagés, les murs étaient explosés.

Ino: Quelle désolation... Qui en est l'auteur?... QUOI?!?

Ino resta figée à son tour. Tout d'abord parce qu'il y avait plusieurs fautifs. En deux, il s'agissait de Naruto et Sasuke. Et trois... Sasuke s'était retrouvé sur Naruto, dans une position plutôt embarassante pour les deux qui étaient rivaux... Sasuke et Naruto finirent par réagir en entendant des cris qui ne leurs semblaient pas inconnus...

Sakura: NARUTOOOOOO!!! ÔTE TES SALES PATTES DE SASUKE-KUUUUUN!!!

Ino: J'ARRIVE PAS A CROIRE QUE SASUKE-KUN SE TROUVE SUR NARUTO!!! GRRRRR...! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE!!! MÊME SI C'EST UN ACCIDENT, JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE, NARUTO!!!

Sasuke se jeta en arrière en poussant un cri de dégoût. Naruto recula en rampant rapidement. Son oeil était nerveux. Il pensait.

Naruto: C'était moi une, c'est déjà ça! Il a bien failli me tuer! Mais...

Tout d'un coup, Naruto se mit à rougir un maximum. Il posa ses mains sur son visage pour cacher la couleur de celui-ci. Il fût très surpris de cette sensation qui était bien plus forte encore que lorsqu'il côtoyait Sakura.

Naruto: Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?! J'ai chaud! J'ai mon coeur qui bat de plus en plus vite! Pourquoi je rougis autant?!

Il entendit alors une voix qui le fit redescendre sur terre.

Sasuke: Tu comptes rester planté là encore longtemps? Tout le monde nous regarde. Si on reste ici, Kakashi-sensei va débarquer pour nous corriger.

Naruto leva la tête vers Sasuke. A l'instant même où ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Sasuke, il rougit de nouveau. Sentant qu'il rougissait, il se retourna violemment pour que Sasuke ne le voit pas. Sasuke le trouvait bizarre mais il fit mine de rien. Il repartit les mains dans les poches. Il passa entre les deux furies, sans rien dire. Elle le suivirent alors.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu le tuer de cette manière? Que s'est-il passé entre vous?

Ino: Sakura a raison. Mais comment ce fait-il que vous vous soyez retrouvé dans cette situation gênante?

Sasuke: Tu n'as qu'à lui demander...

En disant cela, il regarda Sakura sévèrement. A cause d'elle, Sasuke s'est retrouvé dans une scène encore plus embarassante que lorsque, par accident, ils se sont embrassés devant toute leur classe quand ils étaient encore des apprentis à l'Académie des Ninjas. Les filles s'étaient toutes jetées sur Naruto qui n'avait rien fait pour que cela arrive. Le fautif était en réalité un garçon qui se trouvait juste derrière Naruto et l'a bousculé sur Sasuke, alors qu'ils se défiaient du regard.

Ino: C'est vrai, Sakura!? C'est de ta faute si Sasuke est tombé sur Naruto!?

Sakura: Non! J'ai simplement empêché Sasuke-kun de tuer Naruto et ça l'a déconcentré et il est tombé sur Naruto! Pas vrai, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Foutez-moi la paix.

Il partit en les ignorant. Sakura et Ino restèrent là.

La foule commençait enfin à se répartir. Tous retournèrent à leurs occupations. Seul un individu restait là, sans bouger... Naruto. Celui-ci murmurait dans son coin.

Naruto: Non... C'est impossible... Je serais amoureux... de...

Puis il redressa la tête violemment en hurlant comme un dingue.

Naruto: DE SASUKEEEEEE!?!?!

*****

La minute des perso:

Naruto: QUOI!? Mais t'es dingue de me faire passer pour un homo!

Katsuki: Gome... Fallait absolument que je fasse une fic yaoi entre toi et Sasuke...

Naruto: C'est pas une raison valable! C'est comme les droits d'auteur: Il faut la permission de l'auteur avant de faire quoi que ce soit avec une de ses oeuvres! Il aurait fallu ma permission avant de faire cette fic pourrie, Tebayo!

Katsuki: J'en ai rien à faire! Maintenant que je l'ai commencé, je m'arrête plus!

Naruto: Ah ouais? Ben, pour la peine, je vais la supprimer...

Il reste appuyé sur la touche "Suppr"...

Katsuki:... Hiiiiiiiiiiii!... MAIS QU'EST-CE TU FOUS!?!? LÂCHE CETTE TOUCHE!!!! MA FIIIIIIIIC!

Sasuke: Vous avez pas un peu fini!?

Il fout une raclée à Naruto.

Katsuki: Arigatoogojaimatchuuuu! Heureusement que t'es là! Mais... C'est trop tard... Ma fic... Il l'a effacé! BOUHOU!

Sasuke, sûr de lui, prend la souris, clique sur la croix, rouvre le fichier et... Miracle! La fic est comme avant!

Katsuki: OUAH! Comment t'as fait ça?

Sasuke: Il avait pas enregistré sa connerie, bakayarô. Finalement, tu aurais dû faire une fic shôjo sur toi et Naruto: Vous vous complétez bien... Aussi stupides l'un que l'autre...

Sasuke s'en va, tandis que Katsuki reste pétrifiée littéralement.

Katsuki: Je me demande si je dois lui dire qu'en faisant un test pour savoir à quel perso de la série je ressemblais, j'ai eu comme résultat "Vous êtes Naruto"... Non, baka! Tu t'enfonçerais encore plus!... Enfin! Grâce à Sasuke, je vais pouvoir taper la suite! Vous les retrouverez la semaine prochaine dans le Stage 2 qui s'intitulera "Je suis amoureux de Sasuke!?"!

*****

Stage 2: Je suis amoureux de Sasuke!?

La nuit était tombée à Konoha mais le ciel restait clair. Naruto semblait songeur. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser? Pas la peine de se poser la question: Il n'y a qu'une chose qui le préoccupe depuis quelques heures...

Naruto: Raaa! Ca se peut pas! Je peux être tombé amoureux de ce frimeur de Sasuke! Rien que l'avoir auprès de moi en mission me suffit à m'énerver! Il attire toujours l'attention sur lui et après, on m'ignore. Tous les mérites lui reviennent et il a droit à quoi le futur Hokage? A que dalle! Même pas "Merci"! Je dirais presque que je suis jaloux!... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte!? Je peux pas être jaloux de Sasuke! Je suis en train de tourner en rond depuis 2 minutes avec cette histoire! Je vais jamais m'en sortir!

Soudain, quelqu'un s'interpose sur son chemin. Naruto s'arrête et regarde devant lui.

Naruto: Sa... Sakura-chan!

Sakura: Viens avec moi, Naruto. On a à parler, tous les deux...

Naruto: Et si on parlait devant un bon bol de ramen?

Sakura soupira. C'était à parier.

Sakura: Naruto...

Les voici chez Ichiraku, le meilleur resto de nouilles instantanées de Konoha. Comme à son habitude, Naruto les engloutit et empile les bols les uns après les autres. Sakura regarda son bol, sans y toucher. Soudain, elle se mit à dire, en regardant son bol.

Sakura: ... Tu aimes Sasuke-kun, n'est-ce pas...?

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, recracha tout en pleine figure d'Ichiraku et se mit à tousser violemment. Il finit par parler:

Naruto: Pardon, Ichiraku!

Puis, se tournant vers Sakura.

Naruto: Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?!

Sakura: Ne fais pas semblant! Tu m'as bien entendu! Tu es amo... Mh!?

Naruto mit sa main sur la bouche de Sakura.

Naruto: Et si on en parlait ailleurs, finalement?

Sakura:... Mh Mmmmh!

Naruto: Ah! Excuse-moi!

Sakura: C'est entendu. On ira où tu veux.

Naruto: Dans ce cas... Allons nous balader vers l'Académie. Il n'y a personne à une heure pareille.

Ils marchèrent sans se parler, sans se regarder. Soudain, Naruto se mit à courir en direction d'un banc. Ca le rendait nostalgique: Il s'agissait du banc où Sakura et lui on failli s'échanger un baiser. Mais ce jour-là, il s'était présenté en Sasuke devant elle pour la séduire. Seulement... Au moment crucial, son ventre s'était mit à gronder: Il avait chopé une gastro à cause de sa brique de lait périmée...

Il se précipita donc sur le banc et s'assit, soulagé d'être enfin arrivé dans un endroit à l'abri des regards. Sakura s'assit à son tour à côté de Naruto. Bizarrement, Naruto ne rougit pas alors que Sakura se trouvait très proche de lui. Il était le premier étonné. Il y pensait...

Naruto: Pourquoi je ne rougis plus en la présence de Sakura? Il y a encore une semaine, quand elle m'adressait la parole, j'étais aux anges. Mais là, je dois bien avouer que ce qui m'arrive est complètement dingue! On ne peut pas tomber amoureux du jour au lendemain, Tebayo!

Soudain, Sakura finit par adresser la parole à Naruto.

Sakura: Naruto...

Naruto: Oui?

Sakura: ...Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, tu peux me répondre.

Naruto: ...

Sakura: Alors?! Es-tu amoureux de Sasuke-kun?! Dis-le moi!

Naruto: Tu crois que c'est facile de répondre à une question pareille? Je sais même pas moi-même si je le suis ou non!

Sakura: Dis-moi...

Naruto: Hein?

Sakura: Tu crois que... Si je n'avais pas empêché que Sasuke te fasse du mal... Tes sentiments n'auraient pas été chamboullés...?

Naruto: Tu rigoles? Tu m'as sauvé la vie! Au fait, je ne t'ai toujours pas remercié. Merci, Sakura-chan!

Sakura: C'était normal! Je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser te tuer sous mes yeux! Si je ne l'avais pas fait , je m'en serais voulu auprès de Kakashi-sensei qui nous a appris à travailler en équipe et rester solidaires. Mais que s'est-il passé pour que Sasuke-kun réagisse de cette manière?... Naruto...?

Il redoutait la question qu'allait lui poser Sakura.

Sakura: Tu ne l'aurais pas provoqué, par hasard?

C'était bien la question qu'il redoutait.

Sakura: Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour l'avoir provoqué?!

Naruto: C'est lui qui m'a provoqué! Pas moi! Il m'a nargué en me voyant!

Sakura: Et comment t'es-tu retrouvé dans une situation aussi délicate?!

Naruto: J'ai juste... Envoyé un shuriken en direction de Sasuke et ensuite, je lui ai collé un coup de poing en pleine figure...

Sakura: TU AS ENVOYE UN SHURIKEN A TRAVERS LA FOULE?! MAIS T'ES FOU!! KAKASHI-SENSEI NOUS L'AVAIT DEFENDU, SHANARO!

Naruto: Ca arrive d'oublier, non?!

La dispute s'arrêta là. Tous deux étaient à bout de souffle. Sakura se leva, suivie du regard par Naruto. Elle balaya les plis de sa tunique puis elle partit. Elle s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas, sans se retourner vers Naruto.

Sakura: Dans une semaine...

Naruto: Hein?

Elle se retourna d'un air déterminé.

Sakura: Dans une semaine, je veux une réponse!

Elle repartit mais, cette fois-ci, pour de bon. Naruto ne savait plus quoi penser.

Naruto: Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Je sais plus ce que je dois faire! Comment je pourrais lui donner une réponse en une semaine? Mais si je lui donne pas, je risque de m'attirer les foudres de Sakura-chan! Le seul moyen de savoir ce que je ressens réellement, c'est en étant avec lui... Je sais! Il suffirait qu'on nous propose une mission!... Sauf qu'en ce moment... Bah! Je vais convaincre la vieille de nous confier une mission!

Il regarda la lune.

Naruto: On verra demain, il fait nuit, j'vais pas lui demander maintenant...

Une nouvelle journée à Konoha. Naruto dévora ses ramens en vitesse et fila voir Tsunade.

Sur le chemin, il vit quelque chose d'étrange en plein milieu de son chemin: Une sorte de grand drap de camouflage de la couleur du sol. Il semblerait que quelqu'un était en dessous... Pour Naruto, c'était un jeu d'enfant de savoir qui s'y cachait...

Naruto: Konohamaru...

Konohamaru: Toujours aussi perspicace, Naruto nii-chan! Je m'étais pourtant bien préparé mais tu as réussi à me repérer, Tokore!

Naruto: Je me demande si un jour il réussira à devenir ninja avec une technique de camouflage aussi nulle...

Konohamaru: Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes, Naruto nii-chan?

Naruto: Rien... Dis-moi, Est-ce que la vieille est là?

Konohamaru: Tu veux parler de l'Hokage, Tokore? Oui, pourquoi?

Naruto: Je vais me plaindre! Ca fait des jours qu'on a pas eu de missions! Si ça continue, j'vais finir par rouiller!

Konohamaru: Tu as raison, Naruto nii-chan! Tu es bien digne d'être mon rival! Vas-y, je ne te retiens pas! Tu l'auras, ta mission, Tokore!

Naruto commença à courir.

Naruto: Merci, Konohamaru!

Il arriva devant Tsunade, essouflé. Celle-ci, accoudée à son bureau en feuilletant un livre de médecine, le regarda en marmonnant:

Tsunade: Tiens, ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vu.

Naruto: Evidemment, si la vieille ne nous donne pas de missions, elle ne risque pas de me revoir!

Elle envoya une seringue qui se trouvait sur son bureau et l'envoya en direction de Naruto. Il n'eût pas le temps de l'esquiver mais, par chance, la seringue se planta dans le mur en ne frôlant qu'à peine l'oreille droite de Naruto.

Tsunade: Je t'interdis de m'appeler "la vieille"...!

Puis, Naruto dit d'un air moqueur.

Naruto: Mince! Vous vous étiez reconnue?

Tsunade: Assez plaisanté. Que me vaut ta visite, cher "futur Hokage"?

Naruto: Je viens de vous le dire: On veut une mission!

Tsunade: Je vous en ai donné une, aujourd'hui. J'ai demandé à Sasuke d'aller te prévenir. Tu ne l'as pas croisé?

Naruto: HEIN!?!?

Il fila comme une flèche. Il était à une rue près quand soudain, au tournant, il percuta quelqu'un et tomba à terre.

Naruto: Aaaaah... Itaaaaï...

???: Tu pourrais t'excuser, bakayarô...

Naruto: Hein?!

Naruto leva la tête et se mit à rougir.

Naruto: Sa... Sa... Sasuke...!

Sasuke: Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça?

Naruto: Pou... Pou... pour rien!

Sasuke: J'étais venu te chercher mais t'étais pas chez toi, tu tombes bien.

(Katsuki: Ca, c'est clair!)

Sasuke: Reste pas planté là, on a une mission dans une demi-heure.

Il tendit sa main vers Naruto qui rougit encore plus. Il hésita à l'empoigner mais il le fit tout de même. Sasuke le tira vers lui, si fort que Naruto tomba dans ses bras. Contre Sasuke, Naruto sentit son coeur battre plus fort.

Naruto: Aïe!

Sasuke: Qu'est-ce que t'as?

Naruto: Oh non... Je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville en tombant.

Sasuke: Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de rester chez toi et te reposer.

Naruto: Ah ça non! Pas question!

Sasuke: T'es têtu!

Naruto: M'en fiche! Ca fait longtemps que j'attends d'avoir une mission, je vais pas la refuser à cause d'une simple foulure!

Sasuke: Je veux bien faire l'effort de te soutenir jusque là-bas mais tu verras que Kakashi-sensei ne te laissera pas y participer.

Naruto: C'est vrai? Tu ferais ça pour moi? C'est sympa, merci!

Sasuke: T'es bizarre, aujourd'hui... T'es sûr que ça va?

Naruto se mit à penser.

Naruto: Il a dit que j'étais bizarre?! Pourtant, j'essaye de me comporter comme d'habitude! Ca voudrait dire... Qu'à partir de maintenant... Je ne le verrai plus comme avant?

Sasuke aida Naruto à marcher en direction de la sortie de la ville. Naruto continua de penser.

Naruto: Alors c'est vrai...? Je suis amoureux de Sasuke...?

*****

La minute des perso:

Katsuki: Ca y est! Naruto a enfin fini par admettre ses sentiments envers Sasuke! La situation devrait être plus tendue à ce niveau dans le prochain Stage!

Naruto: Finalement, ça me plaît bien, le concept...

Katsuki: T'ES VRAIMENT GAY?!?

Naruto: MAIS NON, J'AI PAS DIT CA!!!

Katsuki: T'as entendu, Sasuke?! Fait gaffe à toi! Tu sais pas ce qu'il est capable de te faire!

Naruto: MAIS TA GUEULE! RACONTE PAS DE CONNERIES! L'ECOUTE PAS!

Sasuke: Trop tard.

Sakura: Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire à Sasuke?!

Naruto: MAIS RIEN DU TOUT, SAKURA-CHAN! C'EST KATSUKI-CHAN QUI VOUS FAIT CROIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI!

Il se fait tabasser par ses coéquipiers...

Katsuki: Ouïlle... J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort... Cela dit, Naruto aura assez de fond de teint pour masquer ses bleus pour son apparition dans le Stage 3 intitulé "Un boulet pour Sasuke". A plus!

Naruto: Ouais, c'est ça. Trop drôle, l'histoire du fond de teint...

*****

Stage 3: Un boulet pour Sasuke

La mission peut enfin débuter. Voici l'ordre du jour: Escorter une jeune femme qui doit ramener des plantes médicales dans son village, à une journée de marche. Sur le chemin, Kakashi resta impassible, Sakura et Noriko (la jeune femme) ne cessait de regarder Sasuke. Lui ne prêtait aucune attention à leurs regards. Quant à Naruto, il était surexcité...

Naruto: Mission! Mission! Enfin une mission! Je vais pouvoir montrer à la vieille que je vais la virer de son trône d'Hokage! Mwa ha ha!

Sasuke: Ferme-la un peu... Usuratonkachi...

Naruto: (pense) Ah! Je l'avais presque oublié! (rouge)...

Sasuke: Hum! Je suis content de voir que tu m'obéis! Tu t'améliores, baka...

Naruto: Sasukeeee!

Sakura: Tu as pas un peu fini d'ennuyer Sasuke-kun?!

Sasuke: Et toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun...

Kakashi: Bon. Vous avez pas un peu fini, vous trois?

SakuNaruSasu: ...

Nos ninjas arrivent dans un canyon. Un précipice extrêmement profond pour seul décor. Naruto s'en approche.

Naruto: Wow! C'est tellement profond qu'on en voit pas le fond!

Kakashi: Fais attention. Tu es tellement maladroit que tu serais capable de tomber.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei, je suis le futur Hokage! Je ne peux pas me permettre de tomber dans un précipice!

Sakura: Quel prétentieux...

Sasuke: Usuratonkachi...

Naruto se retourne vers Kakashi.

Naruto: Anosa! Anosa! Kakashi-sensei! Où il est le village?

Kakashi: Dans le ravin.

Naruto: Qu... NANIIII?! Mais comment on fait pour y aller?!

Kakashi: En descendant sur la paroi. Si tu as assez de chakra, tu pourras sans problème courir jusqu'au bout.

Naruto: Courir sur la paroi?

Il se retourna vers le ravin et se pencha pour regarder.

Naruto: C'est pas que j'ai peur du vide mais... Quand même... Et puis, avec ma cheville...

Soudain, il perdit l'équilibre en poussant un petit cri de douleur.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il se dirigeait dans le vide.

Sakura: Narutoooo!!

Naruto: Gwaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Dans se chute, il pensa:

Naruto: Avec ma cheville, je ne peux pas concentrer mon chakra! Shikusho! C'est la fin!

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose le retenir par le col. Sa chute n'aura pas duré très longtemps. Il leva la tête pour voir qui était son sauveur.

Naruto: Sasuke!

Sasuke: Je sens que c'est toi qu'on va escorter jusqu'au village, vu ton état. Tu nous serviras à rien dans cet état, usuratonkachi.

Naruto: Kh! Je suis encore en état de marcher! J'ai juste eu un vertige, c'est tout!

Naruto tourna la tête, les joues rouges. Sasuke soupira de mécontentement.

Ils furent rejoints par les autres. Kakashi portait Noriko.

Kakashi: Naruto, tu ne pourras pas descendre par toi-même la paroi avec ta cheville. Sasuke?

Sasuke: Oui?

Kakashi: Tu vas devoir porter Naruto jusqu'en bas. Tu t'en sens capable?

Naruto: Naniii?! Daijobu, Dattebayo, Kakashi-sensei!

Sasuke: Ca ira.

Naruto: Nande boku wa?

Kakashi: Un problème, Naruto?

Naruto: Aucun, Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi: Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps...

Kakashi se mit à courir. Sakura s'approcha.

Sasuke: Sakura, aide-moi à mettre Naruto sur mon dos.

Sakura: D'accord, Sasuke-kun.

Elle posa Naruto sur le ventre, les bras passant par dessus les épaules de Sasuke.

Sasuke: Merci, Sakura.

Elle hocha la tête et commença à courir. Naruto était gêné. Sa joue gauche touchait un peu la joue droite de Sasuke. Sa joue touchait en même temps la longue mèche de Sasuke. Il était totalement aiileurs.

Sasuke le fit sortir de ses pensées par une remarque pour le moins vexante...

Sasuke: Qu'est-ce que tu peux être lourd... Tu devrais te mettre au régime en arrêtant de manger autant de ramens.

Naruto: Kh! Mais je t'emmerde, teme!

(Katsuki: Une dernière volonté?)

Bizarrement, Sasuke ne dit rien. Naruto était surpris.

Sasuke: Ikuso.

Il courut à une vitesse folle. Les yeux de Naruto était exhorbités.

Naruto: SASUKEEE! RALENTIS LA CADEEEENCE! ON VA S'ECRASEEEER!

Sasuke: Je peux pas faire autrement! Tu es lourd!

Naruto: SASUKEEE! DEVANT TOOOOI!

SasuNaru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!

Une grosse branche... Sans commentaire...

Sasuke l'évite de justesse.

Il arrive finalement sains et saufs au fond du ravin. Kakashi, Sakura et Noriko les virent arriver.

Kakashi: C'était pas trop tôt. Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez?

Naruto: Un problème sur le chemin. Sasuke a failli faire une grosse bourde!

Naruto se mange un poing de la part de Sasuke à l'arrière de la tête. Il s'accroupit en se tenant la tête.

(Katsuki: C'était un poing aussi inoffensif qu'une pichenette...)

Naruto: Itatatatai...

Sasuke: C'était juste une faute d'inattention...!

Naruto releva la tête vers Sasuke avec un sourire narquois.

Naruto: Faute d'inattention, mon cul! Tu regardais ailleurs en me parlant!

Sasuke avait un regard noir en dressant son poing. Naruto ne dit plus rien.

Kakashi: Bon! Maintenant que vous êtes là, conduisons Noriko au village.

SakuNaruSasu: Hai!

Nos ninjas arrivèrent enfin au village.

Kakashi: Voici le village caché du ravin.

Naruto: J'avais un doute...

Le village était modeste mais il faisait bon vivre. Qui aurait imaginé qu'un village se cachait dans un canyon?

Polis, les habitants saluèrent notre équipe au passage.

Noriko: Nous arrivons bientôt dans mon herboristerie.

Sakura: Vous la tenez seule?

Noriko: Non, avec ma grand-mère. C'est elle qui concocte les médicaments à base des herbes que je récolte. Elle m'apprend de temps en temps à préparer des potions mais je ne les réussi pas toujours...

Naruto: Tu ne dois pas abandonner! Tu y arriveras un jour ou l'autre!

Noriko: J'espère bien! Je sis la seule qui soit en mesure de la suucéder.

Kakashi: La seule?

Noriko baissa les yeux.

Noriko: Oui. Mes parents ont été tués par des ninjas alors qu'ils étaient partis chercher des herbes médicinales dans les environs de la forêt de Konoha. Etant donnée que je suis fille unique...

Kakashi: Des ninjas? Pourquoi en voudraient-ils à des herboristes?

Noriko: Difficile à dire. Je ne sais pas...

Kakashi: Hum...

Sasuke semblait en profita pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Naruto.

Sakura: Il te reste 6 jours...

Naruto: Ma! Si tu pouvais éviter de me le rappeler...

Sakura: Si tu ne me donnes pas de réponse d'ici là...

Elle chuchota un peu plus bas à Naruto.

Sakura: ... Je dis tout à Sasuke-kun.

Naruto: NANI?! Tu ne ferais pas une chose pareille, Sakura-chan!

Sakura: C'est ce qu'on verra...

Elle rejoignit Sasuke qui l'ignora. Naruto pensa.

Naruto: Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour être Sasuke. Toutes les filles sont comme ça avec lui et ça me saoule! Gwa!

Naruto s'accroupi en maintenant sa cheville.

Kakashi: Hoy, Sasuke!

Sasuke: J'ai compris.

Sasuke s'avança vers Naruto. Il s'accroupi devant lui.

Sasuke: Je t'avais dit de rester chez toi. T'es vraiment un boulet...

Naruto: C'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter! Gwa! Kuso...

Sasuke soupira et s'écarta à droite de Naruto pour prendre son bras et le passer par dessus ses épaules. Il força Naruto à se lever.

Naruto: J'en ai marre, c'est toujours à moi qu'on vient en aide.

Sasuke: T'as qu'à arrêter de faire l'imbécile, imbécile...

Naruto fit les gros yeux à Sasuke. Sasuke le regarda fixement, impassible.

Sasuke: Là, tu vois, c'est un comportement d'abruti...

Naruto: Hum! Si c'est pour entendre ça, je préfère encore marcher tout seul!

Sasuke: J'aurais du mal à voir un Naruto intelligent alors, pour le bien de l'Humanité, reste comme tu es.

Naruto se mit à rougir. Sasuke est un peu maladroit mais on peut deviner ce qu'il ressent.

Naruto: Je dois prendre ça pour un compliment... Ou pour une remarque désobligeante venant de l'humour d'un Sasuke prétentieux?

Sasuke: ... Prends-le comme tu veux, tant que ça ne change rien à ta personnalité.

Naruto sourit en grand avec un petit rire, ce qui agaçait un peu Sasuke.

Naruto: Pour la première fois venant de toi, je le vais le prendre comme un compliment!

Sasuke: Hum!

Sasuke sourit légèrement en marchant avec Naruto. Le voir sourire fit rougir Naruto.

Celui-ci se mit à penser.

Naruto: C'est si rare de le faire sourire... J'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour, moi, je le ferais sourire!

Sasuke: Hoy! Naruto.

Naruto: Hein?

Sasuke: T'es lourd...

Naruto: Ghé...! Je crois que tu me l'as déjà dit!

Sasuke: Si je te le répète assez souvent, tu vas en avoir marre et tu vas t'y mettre... Au régime...

Naruto: JE-SUIS-PAS-GROOOOOOOOOOOS!!!

*****

La minute des persos:

Naruto: Je fais 49 kg! Je suis pas gros!

Sasuke: ... J'en fais 44...

Grand blanc...

Naruto: 44?! TE FOUS PAS DE MOI!! Sakura-chan est plus grosse que toi! Elle en fait 46!!

Une énorme pierre s'écrase mentalement sur Sakura, avec noté dessus "Plus grosse que Sasuke-kun". Cette même phrase se répète indéfiniment dans sa tête.

Sasuke: Il y a une explication. Je ne me goinfre pas de sucreries, moi. J'ai horreur des sucreries.

Une autre pierre s'ajoute.

"Se goinfre de sucreries"...

Naruto: Dis plutôt que tu bouffes rien! Et puis, pour avoir à supporter mon poids, c'est que t'as rien dans les bras non plus.

Une pierre tombe moralement sur Sasuke. Il essaie de la soutenir mais, avec sa force de poulet, elle a raison de lui...

"Pas de muscles"...

Katsuki: Naruto... T'en as fait un peu trop, tu les as vexé tous les deux...

Naruto regarde du côté de Sakura.

Naruto: Sakura-chan?

Sakura: Plus grosse que Sasuke-kun... Plus grosse que Sasuke-kun...

Katsuki: Au moins, tu n'as pas à te plaindre! Tu n'as reçu de coup de toute la minute des persos!

Naruto: C'est vrai! Tu as raison!

Katsuki le regarde avec un air interrogatif.

Katsuki: Naruto, t'as du chocolat au coin de la bouche.

Naruto: Ah!? Mince, c'est le Twix que j'ai mangé tout à l'heure, il était un peu fondu avec la chaleur. C'était le dernier, en plus! J'ai eu du bol!

Une aura démoniaque s'échappe du corps de Katsuki. Une quantité de chakra si énorme qu'il se voit l'oeil nu.

La paupière de Naruto tremble nerveusement.

Naruto: Katsuki-chan? Haa!?

Katsuki effectue une combinaison.

Katsuki: KATON! Katsuki no Ame no Juutsu! [Elément de feu, Technique de la pluie de la lune de feu]

Une lune rouge enflammée [(A)katsuki!] apparaît, suivie d'une pluie de flammes!

Naruto: GYAAAAHEEEE!

Naruto tente de les éviter mais sans succès... (Qui arriverait à éviter les gouttes de pluie quand il pleut...?)

Naruto est cramé, à terre.

Katsuki: Mon Twiiiiiiix!

Elle reprend ses esprits.

Katsuki: Bon, à bientôt pour le prochain stage intitulé "L'attaque du village caché du ravin"!

Naruto: Plus faible que Katsuki... Plus faible que Katsuki...

*****

Stage 4: L'attaque du village caché du ravin

Une nouvelle journée a commencé. L'équipe 7 se repose en ce moment dans un petite auberge du village. Naruto a droit à des soins pour sa cheville.

Sakura: Voilà, Naruto. Mais évite d'en faire trop. Le bandage ne suffit pas à guérir, il faut du repos.

Naruto: Ano... Sakura?

Sakura: Oui?

Naruto: Le bandage ne risque rien si je vais dans les bains?

Sakura: Non, tu peux y aller sans problème.

Naruto: Thank you, Sakura-chan!

(Katsuki: C'est adorable quand il dit "Merci" en anglais.)

Les bains sont à l'auberge. Ils ne sont pas mixtes.

Naruto: Je vais y aller tout de suite!

Naruto enlève d'une traite son blouson, son T-shirt, ses chaussures et son pantalon...

Sakura: HAAAAA! On se déshabille pas devant une jeune fille comme ça! Baka!

Elle donne un coup de poing à Naruto. Il se relève et part en courant.

Naruto arrive à la réception.

Naruto: Excusez-moi, où sont les bains?

Réceptionniste: Vous prenez le couloir à votre gauche. Les vestiaires sont au fond, à gauche.

Naruto: Merci, madame!

Réceptionniste: De rien, jeune homme.

Naruto se précipite dans le couloir et ouvre la porte des vestiaires. Il dépose ses vêtements dans un casier et enfile une serviette.

Il se tourne pour aller dans les bains et s'arrête en regardant un casier.

Naruto: Il est là, lui aussi?

Naruto ouvrit la porte coulissante et fit un pas. Il referma la porte et s'avança un peu dans la vapeur.

Il se figea en aperçevant une silhouette endormie contre un rocher.

Naruto penètra dans l'eau et s'avança. Il se stationna à côté et le regarda.

Naruto marmonna.

Naruto: Il dort vraiment ou il fait semblant?

Il s'approcha un peu en rougissant.

Naruto: Dans un endroit pareil, je sais même pas si c'est la chaleur qui me fait rougir... Ou bien si c'est...

Sasuke...

Il poussa délicatement la grande mèche de cheveux de Sasuke qui couvrait un peu son visage.

Il rougit encore plus.

Naruto: Qu'est-ce qui me prend?! Je me sens tout bizarre... J'ai chaud...

Sasuke: Y'a trop de vapeur, c'est normal.

Naruto: GYAAAA!? De-de-depuis quand t'es réveillé?!

Sasuke: Depuis que t'es rentré dans les bains.

Grand moment de silence.

Naruto: AAAAAHEEE!!!! ALORS TU M'AS ENTENDU!!!

Sasuke: Tu veux pas arrêter de hurler deux minutes?

Naruto: Comment veux-tu que je me calme?! T'as tout entendu!!

Naruto effectua une combinaison.

Naruto: Oiroke no juutsu!

Pouf!

Naruto: Sasuke-kuuuun, tu me déçois beaucooooup...

Sasuke place sa main sur le visage...

A la fois pour ne pas regarder un Naruto au féminin et pour stopper l'hémoragie...

Pouf!

Naruto: Nye hé hé!

Sasuke: C'était une grosse erreur de l'utiliser contre moi...

Naruto: Hein?

Sasuke retira sa main du visage.

Sasuke avait activé son Sharingan.

Naruto: Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

Sasuke effectua une combinaison à son tour.

C'est...!

Naruto: ... La même combinaison que moi!?

Sasuke: Oiroke no juutsu!

Pouf!

Naruto: Hyaaaa!

Une Naruto version brune...

Sasuke envoya un bisou à Naruto qui s'écroula dans l'eau.

Il faisait la planche dans une mare ensanglantée...

Quand il se réveilla, il était sur un rocher.

Sasuke était penché au dessus de lui.

Sasuke: Il était temps que tu sortes du coma, usuratonkachi.

Naruto, rouge, s'écarta à grande vitesse de lui.

Sasuke: Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Naruto: Ri-ri-rien du tout, je t'assure! J'ai... J'ai juste sursauté!

Sasuke: ...

Sasuke se leva et rentra dans les vestiaires.

Naruto: J'espère qu'il ne pas fait de bouche-à-bouche pendant que j'étais inconscient! Je préfèrerais être conscient et avoir un vrai baiser... Aaaah! Ca y est! J'ai changé de bord! Au secours!

Sakura: J'ai enfin la réponse à ma question...

Naruto: Sakura-chan! Où es-tu?!

Sakura: Dans les bains pour femmes, juste à côté.

Un mur de bambous sépare les deux bains.

Naruto: Je n'ai pas répondu à ta question! C'est la vapeur qui me fait délirer, c'est tout!

Naruto, énervé, rentra dans les vestiaires.

Sakura: Naruto...

Sasuke n'avait pas terminé de se rhabiller.

Naruto l'ignora et se rhabilla à côté de lui.

Sasuke remarqua l'expression sur le visage de Naruto.

Sasuke: Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Naruto: Rien du tout. Fous-moi la paix...

Naruto termina de s'habiller et sortit. Sasuke resta perplexe.

Sakura sortit des bains et se rhabilla.

Dans le couloir de l'auberge, elle finit par croiser Sasuke.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! Tu ne sais pas où est Naruto?

Sasuke: Il était dans les vestiaires avec moi mais il est parti, énervé. Il s'est passé quelque chose?

Sakura: La question n'est pas là. Il faut le trouver.

Sasuke: Eh ben, sans moi. Je préfère aller m'entraîner. Je n'ai rien à faire de vos gamineries.

Sakura se pétrifia. Sasuke partit sans rien ajouter. Sakura partit finalement seule à sa recherche.

Naruto se trouvait dans les rues de la ville.

Naruto: Mwooo... Ya pas de râmen ici... Oh!

Il courut vers un stand.

Naruto: Excusez-moi! Je pourrais vous acheter des takoyaki?

Vendeur: Bien sûr. Aujourd'hui, je les fais à 80 ryôs.

Naruto: Waaa! J'en prend 4, alors!

Vendeur: Ca vient!

Un second stand attire l'oeil de Naruto.

Naruto: 3 onigiri, s'il vous plaît.

Vendeur: Ca fera 150 ryôs.

Naruto: Merci!

Puis un troisième...

Naruto: Du soba, s'il vous plaît!

Monsieur: Tout de suite, mon garçon.

Naruto repart ainsi le ventre plein.

Naruto: Aaah... Et maintenant, un petit somme...

???: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Naruto se retourna en courant. Il tomba dans une boutique où une jeune femme était menacé par des hommes dangereux.

???: Tu refuses de nous informer? Dans ce cas, je me ferais un plaisir de trancher ta magnifique gorge...

Naruto: Laisse-la tranquille, baka!

Les hommes se retournèrent vers Naruto.

???: Qui es-tu, gamin?

Naruto: Je me présente! Mon nom est Uzumaki Naruto! Je suis le meilleur ninja de ma génération! Et les gens m'appellent...!

???: Le ninja maladroit...

Naruto: Le ninja maladroit!... Attends! Mais c'est pas ça!

Naruto se retourne et constate que Sasuke l'avait rejoint. Sasuke s'avança dans la boutique.

Sasuke: Vous êtes bien des ninjas, à en voir votre bandeau. Pourquoi menacez-vous cette femme?

Paniqué, l'un des deux ninjas se tourna vers l'autre.

???: Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Saijô?

Saijô: On a pas le choix. On doit se débarasser des autres ninjas. Je te laisse le blondinet vantard, Yuzo.

Yuzo: Ok!

Les deux ninjas sautèrent sur Naruto et Sasuke. Ils furent tous les deux éjectés de la boutique.

En position de garde, Naruto et Sasuke guétaient leurs ennemis.

Saijô apparut à travers la fumée provoquée par leur attaque devant Sasuke. Surpris par l'attaque, Sasuke ne pût l'éviter. Il vola jusque dans un stand.

Naruto: SASUKE!!

Yuzo: Je suis là!

A son tour, Naruto subit l'attaque surprise du second ninja. Il se releva avec difficulté.

Yuzo: Ne te distrais pas. Ton adversaire, c'est moi! Laisse ton ami se débrouiller!

Pour contre-attaquer, Naruto eût recours à un ninjutsu.

Naruto: KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSUU!!

Quatre clones de Naruto apparurent. Ils se jetèrent vers Yuzo et le projetèrent en l'air.

Clone 1: U!

Clone 2: ZU!

Clone 3: MA!

Clone 4: Ki!

Dans les airs, Yuzo leva la tête et aperçu Naruto mais était ébloui par le Soleil.

Naruto acheva son enchaînement d'un coup de pied fulgurant sur la tête de Yuzo.

Naruto: NARUTO RENDAN!!!

Yuzo se fracassa la tête par terre. Naruto en profita pour aller donner un coup de main à Sasuke.

Sasuke était en difficulté et en manque de chakra. Il était assis contre un mur et semblait s'être évanouï.

Naruto se précipita sur Saijô avant que celui-ci ne lève la main sur Sasuke.

Saijô: Dégage, morveux!

Il repoussa violemment Naruto qui fût projeté quelques mètres plus loin.

Naruto se releva et vit Saijô préparer une technique de Ninjutsu. Naruto fonça droit sur lui.

Naruto: TemEEEEEE!!!

Distrait par Naruto, Saijô reçu un violent croche-patte de Sasuke. Il finit à terre.

Naruto était soulagé de le voir sans trop d'égratinures. Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto.

Sasuke: Merci de l'avoir occupé.

Naruto: ^///^ C'était un réflexe, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...

Sasuke posa son pied sur le dos de Saijô et commença à le questionner.

Sasuke: Bon, maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce que toi et ton acolyte vous fichez ici.

Saijô: J'ai rien à te dire, enfoiré.

Sasuke frappa, de ce même pied, le dos de Saijô. Celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur.

Sasuke: J'ai bien entendu "enfoiré"? Raconte-moi tout ou bien ta colonne va en prendre un coup.

Saijô: D'accord, d'accord! Je... Je vais tout vous dire...

Sasuke: Eh bien parle! Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Que je recommence?

Saijô déglutit et se lança.

Saijô: ... Nous sommes des shinobi en mission de repérage.

Sasuke: En mission de repérage?

Saijô: ... Dans peu de temps, ce village sera pris d'assaut par des ninjas de hauts niveaux.

Naruto: Quoi!?

Sasuke se retourna vers Naruto.

Sasuke: Naruto, va chercher Sakura et Kakashi-sensei. Dis-leur ce qui se passe et venez me rejoindre ici. Je vous attend.

Naruto: D'accord. Fais gaffe à toi!

Sans s'en rendre compte, Naruto venait de faire comprendre à Sasuke que, finalement, il s'inquiétait pour lui.

Quel est ce sentiment qu'éprouve Naruto envers Sasuke?

*****

La minute des persos:

Katsuki: Sasuke? Est-ce que t'es gay?

Sasuke: OO

Katsuki: C'est innocent... Je te dis ça parce que dans l'oeuvre de Kishimoto-sama, tu ne sembles pas intéressé par les filles...

Sasuke: Par les mecs non plus, il me semble, non?

Un courant d'air.

Katsuki cherche quelque chose à dire.

Katsuki: Si! Par ton frère!

Sasuke, au loin, se met à broiller du noir.

On entend quelques murmures venant de lui.

Sasuke: Comment elle l'a su...? Comment elle l'a su...?

Sakura arrive.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?

Katsuki: Rien, c'est juste que j'ai découvert qu'il s'intéressait à son frère...

Sakura: Hiiii?

Sakura va, à son tour, broiller du noir.

Naruto se ramène aussi... "Ramène" et "ramen" c'est pas pareil...

Naruto: On est quittes, maintenant!

Katsuki: Nyyyeee?

Naruto: Toi aussi, tu les as blessé!

Katsuki: Nan, il manque quelque chose...

Naruto: De quoi?

Katsuki sort d'on-ne-sait-où un bol de ramen avec un sourire sadique jusque aux oreilles.

Naruto s'agenouille devant Katsuki, les mains jointes en signe de prière et tête baissée.

Naruto: Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça! Tu m'en veux encore pour le Twix, c'est ça?

Il fouille dans sa poche et sort un Twix.

Naruto: Tiens, pour me faire pardonner de la dernière fois!

Katsuki: Ca ne change rien au fait que j'ai un perdu un Twix.

Elle engouffre une bonne bouchée de ramen devant les yeux écarquillés de Naruto.

Naruto: Mon rameeeeeeen!

Il reprend ses esprits.

Naruto: Puisque Katsuki à la bouche pleine, c'est moi qui me charge de la bande-annonce du prochain stage intitulé "Entretien avec un Uchiha". A bientôt!

*****

Stage 5: Entretien avec un Uchiha

Naruto: KAKASHI-SENSEEEEI!!! SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!!!

Naruto cherchait désespérement ses compagnons. Ils se rendit à l'auberge avec cet espoir.

Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de Kakashi.

Naruto: KAKASHI-SENSEEEEEI!!

Kakashi: Ca va, ça va, je vais ouvrir...

Naruto: Ah! Il est là!

Kakashi ouvra la porte, un peu somnolant.

Kakashi: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Naruto: On a un problème! Le village va être pris d'assaut par des ninjas si on ne fait rien!

Kakashi: Quoi?! Maos où sont les autres?

Naruto: Sasuke est resté avec l'un des leurs et il nous attend. Par contre, je n'ai pas encore trouvé Sakura-chan...

Kakashi: Va la retrouver, je vais rejoindre Sasuke.

Naruto: Ok!

Naruto continua ses recherches à travers le village. Il s'arrêta devant un fleuriste.

Naruto: Si ça se trouve...

Il entra et chercha Sakura des yeux.

Naruto: J'aurais cru...

Il commença à repartir quand...

Sakura: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Naruto?

Naruto: Sakura-chan! Je te cherchais partout! On doit se dépêcher, viens avec moi!

Sakura: Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Naruto: Je t'expliquerai sur le chemin!

Il tira Sakura par le bras et l'entraîna dehors.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura force Naruto à lâcher prise.

Sakura: Dis-moi, Naruto...

Naruto: Quoi?

Sakura: Tu n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit à props de Sasuke-kun?

Naruto: ... Non, je ne l'oublie pas.

Sakura: J'attend ta réponse. Il te reste 5 jours...

Naruto: Je sais, je sais! Pas la peine de me le rappeler!

Sakura: Ca t'agace tant que ça?

Naruto: C'est surtout cet ultimatum que tu m'as lancé qui me tape sérieusement sur les nerfs!

Il continua son chemin. Sakura le suivit.

Naruto pensa.

Naruto: Je n'aurais jamais la réponse d'ici 5 jours, c'est certain. Et puis... Même si j'étais amoureux de lui... Lui, il ne m'aime pas... Alors je vois pas pourquoi elle s'obstine puisque, quelque soit la réponse, je n'aurais aucune chance avec lui...

Sakura: Kakashi-senseeeei! On est lààààà!

Naruto: Heu?

Sasuke regarda Naruto, ce qui fit rougir celui-ci.

Naruto: Plus j'y pense, et plus mes sentiments deviennent confus...

Kakashi: J'ai appelé du renfort. Les seules personnes disponibles au village sont Neji, Ino et Hinata.

Sakura: Inooo?!

Sasuke: Avec les Hyûga, nous aurons sûrement la chance de notre côté.

Kakashi: On pourra allier le pouvoir du Sharingan et du Byakugan pour anéantir l'adversaire.

Sakura: Et nous?

Kakashi: Sakura, tu vas protéger Noriko. File!

Sakura: Oui!

Elle disparut.

Naruto: Et moi? Et moi?

Kakashi: A l'aide de ton Kage Bushin, tu nous couvrera tous les cinq.

Naruto: Yoooosh! Je vais tous les atomiser!

Sasuke: Ne parle pas trop vite. Tu ne sais pas combien ils sont et à quel point ils sont forts.

Naruto: Ummhummm... Tu as les pétoches?

Sasuke: Je parle pour toi. Ta cheville n'est pas encore tout à fait rétablie. Tu risques d'être désavantagé.

Naruto se mit à rougir.

Naruto: Tu t'inquiètes pour moi?

Sasuke: Je m'inquiète surtout de l'issue du combat. T'es déjà pas très futé, ni très habile alors, en plus, si tu es blessé...

Naruto se retourna en boudant.

Sasuke sourit discrètement. Il s'approcha de Naruto, dans son dos et posa main sur l'épaule de Naruto.

Il se pencha un peu vers lui.

Sasuke: Je plaisante, usuratonkachi...

Naruto rougit tandis que Sasuke s'éloignait devant lui.

Naruto: Sasuke...

Un peu plus tard, Neji, Ino et Hinata arrivèrent en renfort. Kakashi donna les directives et tous se mirent en position.

Neji et Hinata surveillèrent l'arrivée des ennemis.

Ino rejoignit Sakura pour protéger Noriko.

Naruto, à l'aide de ses Kage Bushin, fit le guet tout autour du village pour donner le signal d'une arrivée ennemie.

Le véritable Naruto s'emmerdait...

Naruto: Combien de temps encore je vais devoir rester là comme un con? Ils viennent quand les "ninjas de hauts niveaux"? Ils se foutent de la gueule du grand Uzumaki Naruto? Ils me font pas peur! Je n'ai peur de rien!

???: BOUH...

Naruto: AAAAAAAAAH!

Naruto tomba de l'arbre où il se trouvait.

Naruto: Itatatatai...

???: Peur de rien... Laisse-moi rire. T'es vraiment un bon à rien, usuratonkachi...

Naruto: O///O C'est toi, Sasuke?!

Sasuke: Qui d'autre? Baka.

Naruto: Oh, ça va! Si t'es là pour m'insulter et me rabaisser, tu peux aller te faire voir...

Sasuke: Je suis là sur demande de Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto: Pourquoi? Je comprend pas...

Sasuke: Il m'a dit que je devais rester avec le vrai toi pour parer les attaques, vu que tu es blessé.

Naruto: Je suis pas handicapé à ce point! Je peux très bien mener un combat sans ton aide!

Sasuke: Arrête de te plaindre et plis-toi aux ordres de Kakashi.

Naruto: Et si je veux pas?

Sasuke: Je te mets une raclée.

Naruto: Tu t'en sens capable?

Sasuke: Quand tu veux, baka...

Sans perdre un instant, Naruto fonça sur Sasuke. Celui-ci se mit en garde pour parer l'attaque.

Sasuke ejecta Naruto qui tomba par terre.

Sasuke: Finalement, j'ai plus envie. Ce combat m'ennuie déjà... Hum?... Hé, Naruto!

Naruto: Quoi?

Sasuke: Y'a un de tes clones qui fait de grands signes! L'ennemi est passé à l'action!

Naruto: Allons-y!

Sasuke: Et ta cheville, imbécile?

Naruto: è///é T'as qu'à me couvrir! T'es là pour ça, non?

Sasuke: Tu me saoules...

Naruto: Toi aussi, je te déteste...

Il fonçèrent dans les arbres.

Sasuke suivait Naruto en le regardant étrangement.

Sasuke: ... Menteur...

Plus loin, il retrouvèrent le clone.

Mais il disparut aussitôt après.

Sasuke et Naruto comprirent qu'il s'agissait d'un piège et ils sont tombés en plein dedans.

???: Des Chuunins de Konoha, voyez-vous ça! Konoha se détériore d'années en années. Des Chuunins aussi faibles, je n'en avais jamais vu!

Un ninja assez baraqué fit son apparition. Les cheveux bruns mi-longs, un air moqueur, bras croisés... Ce type avait tout pour être arrogant.

???: Alors? On fait déjà dans son froque?

Sasuke: Je te retourne la question, l'enculé.

???: C'est toi qui va te faire enculer!

Le ninja se précipita vers Sasuke pour lui foutre un coup de poing. Il l'évita de justesse au dernier moment en sautant juste au dessus de lui.

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur le visage de Sasuke.

Sasuke: Peut-être... Mais pas par un type aussi faible que toi!

Un coup de pied retourné dans la nuque et le voilà K.O.. Naruto resta surpris.

Naruto: Ben dis donc, tu t'es énervé...

Sasuke: J'aime pas qu'on me retourne une insulte.

Naruto rougit en posant une question.

Naruto; Mais moi, tu ne m'as jamais rien fait quand je te retourne une insulte...

Sasuke: Oui mais toi, c'est pas pareil. Tu as une excuse...

Naruto rougit encore plus.

Sasuke: ... Tu es con et inconscient à la base. Et on ne peut malheureusement rien pour toi...

Naruto: Kh! J'ai pas que des défauts!

Sasuke: C'est vrai mais tes défauts sont tellement plus nombreux qu'on ne fait pas attention au reste.

Naruto repartit, l'air de rien, vers le village pour prévenir de l'attaque.

Il aperçut Kakashi.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei! Ca y est! Les ninjas arrivent! L'un d'entre eux nous a attaqué!

Kakashi: Où est-il?

Sasuke: Il est là...

Sasuke venait d'arriver avec le ninja, ligoté.

Kakashi: Bien joué, Sasuke. On va lui poser quelques questions pour en tirer un maximum.

Neji arriva avec Hinata.

Neji: Une vingtaine de ninja viennent vers le village. Il sont au sud sud-ouest. Il devraient arriver d'ici 10 min.

Kakashi: Bien. Préparez-vous à les accueillir. Sauf toi, Naruto...

Naruto: Naniii?! Je veux me battre, moi! Je ne veux pas être mis en touche!

Kakashi: Et moi, je ne veux pas que tu risques de te faire tuer parce que ta cheville t'a gêné. Tu vas aller protéger Noriko avec les filles.

Naruto: ... Je ne sers à rien de toute façon... Je n'ai jamais servi à rien...

Il partit lentement, l'air déprimé. Après un court temps de réflexion, Sasuke courut après Naruto.

Kakashi: Où vas-tu? On va avoir besoin de toi.

Sasuke: Je vais avec eux. Je reviendrai qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

Kakashi: Fais comme tu veux.

Sasuke rattrapa bien vite Naruto.

Sasuke: Hé, Naruto.

Naruto: ...

Sasuke soupira.

Sasuke: Je te l'avais bien dit que Kakashi n'accepterait jamais que tu participes à la mission. Mais tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, comme d'habitude...

Naruto: J'AI DEJA ASSEZ DE PROBLEMES COMME CA ALORS ARRÊTE DE T'EN MÊLER!

Naruto pensait évidemment à la question de Sakura.

Sasuke: Depuis que tu es sorti des bains, je te trouve bizarre...

A ce moment-là, Naruto pensa.

Naruto: De toute façon, si c'est pas moi qui lui dit, Sakura le fera à ma place alors... Autant tout lui avouer.

Il se lança.

Naruto: Sasuke... Sakura est énervée parce qu'elle pense que je suis amoureux de toi et elle arrête pas de me harceler avec ça. Voilà, c'est dit...

Sasuke: Je le savais déjà...

Naruto: OO NANIIIII?!

Sasuke: Elle me l'a dit avant d'arriver au village.

*****

La minute des persos:

Naruto: Si ça se trouve, Sasuke est devenu bizarre avec moi dans l'histoire parce que Sakura-chan lui a tout raconté au sujet de ses soupçons.

Katsuki: Nan, dingue... T'es vraiment con, des fois...

Sasuke: Ne me dis pas que dans ton histoire, je vais me faire e*****!

Katsuki: Ah! Tu penses à la scène dans la forêt avec le ninja barraqué qui n'a pas eu le temps de se présenter! Bah... Disons que...

Sasuke: Attends! Je te rappelle que tu avais promis à tes lecteurs que tu ne mettrais pas de lemon dans cette fic!

Katsuki: J'ai dit très exactement "Cette fic ne contiendra pas de passage explicites... En tout cas, c'est le but que je me suis fixé mais je pense pas tenir longtemps" alors, je peux te le dire tout de suite, je craque!

Sasuke: Tu m'énerves. Pour la peine, t'auras plus de bisous...

Katsuki: M'en fous. 'Reste 'Tachi. 'TACHIIII!

Itachi fait son apparition.

Katsuki: 'Tachiiii! Tu m'as manqué! Et tes bisous aussi!

Itachi lui fait la bise. Elle pousse des petits cris de groupie.

Sasuke: Espèce de s*****... ET POURQUOI C'EST CENSURE MAINTENANT?!

Naruto: Bon, à bientôt dans le prochain volume! Le premier chapitre s'intitulera "Sasuke met la pression sur Naruto". Yosh! Ikuso, 'Tebayo!

Xx Katsunarusasu xX


End file.
